


All I Want, All I Need

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: This seems to be the only fic I have this apparent issue with but just a heads up;the use of they/them/their is used in this fic. It's not a gender head canon. I do this in all my fics. It's just how I write. If you dislike it then please just don't read. I'm honestly tired of the negative and hateful comments I've been trying to ignore and delete.“Long day big guy?” his voice was airy, probably from his run still halting his breath a bit but it could also be from the dirty thoughts entering his brain the longer he became aware of a very naked, very sexy Wakatoshi sitting in front of him. Dripping wet. And obviously bothered by something from the look in his eyes at Tendou’s question. He felt terrible for his thirst when his boyfriend was in a semi-vulnerable state. But he also didn’t because it’s not as if he’d act on his thoughts unless he had any sign from the other that he’d be okay with it.“Hmm,” Wakatoshi hummed but didn’t bother to form words.Tendou bit his lip as he halted his steps again. The other wasn’t pushing him away, yet, but he also wasn’t inviting him to stay.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498679
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	All I Want, All I Need

Tearing off his headphones Tendou let them hang over his shoulders as he bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he panted heavily. Sweat dripped down the few strands that had come loose from his ponytail. He side-eyed the volleyball shoes on the shoe rack and grinned, straightening up and stretching. His eyes flashed around the room but didn’t see Wakatoshi.

Raising a sweaty brow he toed off his shoes, kicking them aside. Unwrapping his headphones from around his neck he laid them on the table as he passed it. In the distance, he heard the sounds of water splashing. It had him pausing at the mouth of the hallway, ears straining to listen. He leaned into the wall after a moment, contemplating what to do next.

If Wakatoshi is bathing at home then practice was long and hard. But even then he’d always take a shower as it saved time and water. For him to be home directly after practice, without a shower in the locker room, and taking a bath rather than a shower was not a good sign. Some serious stressors had to have happened today. So Tendou was stuck in an inner debate on how to proceed.

He could either continue past the bathroom door to their bedroom and change into nothing but his sweats, like the usually does after a good run when he’s not ready to jump in the shower. Or, he could go into the bathroom and try to talk to Wakatoshi. Something that is always a 75:25 thing. Wakatoshi would either block him out with polite but blunt, curt responses until he goes away. Or he’d open up and talk about how he’s feeling.

The third and very, very rare option is that he’d mix both together. Brush Tendou off until he leaves him be and then later in bed when both are trying to sleep, he’d open up and finally talk. 

He’s fine with either option. He of all people understands that sometimes people just need their distance, just needs some time to themselves. And sometimes people truly just don’t want to talk about what’s bothering them. Hell, he can’t count how many times he’s pulled the same shit on Wakatoshi and Semi-Semi. 

Sucking in a long, slow breath he held it for a moment. Releasing it in a just as slow pace he squared his shoulders and made a decision. Stepping into the hallway he turned left into the partially closed door. The bathroom was lit by the small lamp on a table by the sink rather than the ceiling light. It cast a softened glow through the room which Tendou appreciated. The ceiling light, in his opinion anyway, always reflected off the white-beige tiles too harshly. His eyes zoned in on the large figure sitting in the middle of the tub. Head bent over and arms hugging his knees up tightly to his chest. 

Wakatoshi’s form always took up most of the soaker bathtub they’d splurged on soon after moving in. But they’d taken their time to pick one that both of them could be comfortable in together, even if it was a bit of a squeeze if they laid back to chest. It was more comfortable facing each other, as the faucet was on the side of the tub, but Tendou preferred cuddling up if they bathed together. He’s not 100% sure, but he believes Wakatoshi feels the same.

Olive eyes turned his way when stepped further into the room. Straightening himself up a bit Wakatoshi lifted a hand to brush back the dripping wet strands of hair hanging in his face. A piece stuck straight up while several others curved in multiple directions. Water droplets ran down the well-muscled arm and Tendou found himself swallowing hard at the sight. Training his eyes on Wakatoshi’s he cleared his throat and broke the silence spacing out between them.

“Long day big guy?” his voice was airy, probably from his run still halting his breath a bit but it could also be from the dirty thoughts entering his brain the longer he became aware of a very naked, very sexy Wakatoshi sitting in front of him. Dripping wet. And obviously bothered by something from the look in his eyes at Tendou’s question. He felt terrible for his thirst when his boyfriend was in a semi-vulnerable state. But he also didn’t because it’s not as if he’d act on his thoughts unless he had any sign from the other that he’d be okay with it. 

“Hmm,” Wakatoshi hummed but didn’t bother to form words.

Tendou bit his lip as he halted his steps again. The other wasn’t pushing him away, yet, but he also wasn’t inviting him to stay.

“That sucks,” he lightly pressed, leaning his hip into the sink as he pressed a palm into the cool marble. His other hand hugged across his chest, fingers circling his elbow as he tilted his head. Studying Wakatoshi’s face for any indications that he should back off. When he saw no change in the gaze on him he lifted his hands to rake through his hair, yanking out the sticky with sweat ponytail. He closed his eyes as he shook out his stiffened hair, felt Wakatoshi’s hard stare remain on his actions as he raked his long fingers through the red strands. A sad attempt at straightening them out that failed when he felt the awkward, annoying bump at the base of his skull where the elastic had bunched his hair together. He blinked his eyes open and tossed the elastic into the sink.

He heard Wakatoshi’s disapproving growl and winked in their direction. When he recieved a poorly hidden chuckle for the wink Tendou felt a bit of the tense atmosphere lift away. In a few long strides, he was away from the sink and had his butt plopping loudly onto the toilet seat lid next to the tub. Dangling a hand into the hot water he swirled his fingers around, disturbing the surface and creating ripples. He watched the steam rise from it for a bit before glancing up to Wakatoshi again. Laying his head onto his outstretched arm he smiled softly at the Olive eyes still watching him with silent intensity.

“Want to be alone? Or… would you like some company?” he prompted carefully with a hopeful tone he couldn’t hide no matter how hard he tried. He was sticky and felt gross from the run and the heated water on his fingertips felt amazing and oh so inviting. He also still had swirlings of desire pooling beneath his veins that he’s sure just one small encouraging nod from Wakatoshi would have it igniting into a raging fire like a spark to gasoline. 

He watched as Wakatoshi looked down into the water, brows creasing together in thought. A movement so subtle that most would miss it. He was battling something that was clearly eating away at his usually serious exterior. Not yet to the point that anyone who didn’t know him personally would notice, but enough that eventually the signs would become visible to most.

Several minutes of silence passed between them. Wakatoshi deep in his thoughts and Tendou waiting patiently for them to decide whether to allow him into their moment or to request time alone. Tendou listened to the soft swishing of water whenever Wakatoshi moved. Watched his fingertips continue to disturb the water's surface as misty steam swirled up and around his hand leaving behind a film of moisture along his skin. Every once in a while he would flick his eyes up to rake over Wakatoshi with concern. The glaring silence slowly making him feel on edge, feel uneasy, the longer it dragged on.

Finally, Wakatoshi raised his head to look back at Tendou. Smiling gently Tendou hoped it looked encouraging though he knew most described it as creepy or unnerving. Not that he can blame them when that was usually the affect he was going for. 

“Water will spill on the floor,” Wakatoshi spoke slowly, much more carefully than he normally would. Tendou was taken aback at the way they spoke, unused to Wakatoshi seeming so held back… So _quiet_. Blinking slowly Tendou sorted through his racing thoughts, tried to pull out an idea on how to proceed. He briefly scolded himself on coming in here in the first place but the way Wakatoshi was watching him had him squashing his own inner dialogue. He looked almost lost, stare searching and sad but also lighter than they’d been moments earlier. 

Making up his mind Tendou stood, flicked water off his fingers back into the tub and leaned into Wakatoshi’s space. Cupping their face, scraping his palm along the scruff poking through along their jawline, he leaned down until their eyesight was even. Wakatoshi blinked widely back at him, head tilting into Tendou’s hand. Tendou smirked when he saw Wakatoshi’s gaze flutter down to his lips and back up, felt them rub their cheek into his palm so briefly that if it wasn’t for the scruff he wouldn’t have noticed.

Raising himself up again Tendou walked to the stand that held their towels. Pulling out a few of their larger ones he went to work surrounding the edge of the tub with them. Wakatoshi watched him, as silent as ever. Once he was done he grabbed an extra towel for himself, placing it beside the one Wakatoshi had set out for himself. Slumping onto the edge of the tub he replaced himself into Wakatoshi’s space, cupping his face again and nuzzling the tips of their noses together. 

“There. Fixed. So, may I join you?” he whispered, eyes searching Wakatoshi’s seriously. His heart skipped a bit when Wakatoshi nodded, eyes closing as he leaned into Tendou’s hand gently.

“That would be nice,” 

He barely heard the confirming words as he was already standing, fingers yanking the hem of his shirt up over his head. He tossed it uncaringly behind him. His shorts and socks followed quickly behind the shirt. He had to plop down onto the toilet lid to remove his leggings but soon he was in nothing but his underwear. Facing Wakatoshi, who watched him with darkening eyes, Tendou hooked his thumbs into the waistband. Snapping one side just for fun he grinned mischievously when he saw Wakatoshi swallow hard. Just to tease them a bit more, as they were clearly interested from the view tendou had into the clear water, he slowly rolled his hips back and forth as he lowered his underwear enough to reveal the sharp lines of his hip bones. Flattening a palm against his stomach he ran it along the marks the leggins had left, carved the outline of each bone as he moved.

When he saw Wakatoshi take in a deep inhale he pulled one side of the underwear down until the back caught under the curve of his buttcheek. The angle of the material gave Wakatoshi a glimpse of the dark amber hair that led to his growing hard-on. It was thin, travelling from just under his navel downward until it got thicker about an inch from the base of his cock. Wakatoshi’s nostrils flared, his eyes glued to the areas Tendou was slowly exposing. 

With just a little bit of tease left inside him Tendou carefully pulled the other side down so that the elastic band cupped over his half-erection but didn’t expose it yet. Snapping the band against his ass he chuckled lowly when Wakatoshi’s eyes shot up to his and back down without pause. Having had enough, for now anyways, Tendou finally gave Wakatoshi the full show. Yanking off his briefs he let them fall to the floor at his side as he stepped towards the tub. He uncaringly lowered himself into the steaming water opposite of Wakatoshi. Water sloshed and spilled over the lip just like Wakatoshi had predicted, which he got a disapproving hum for, but the towels caught most of it so he figured Wakatoshi would forgive him for it. 

Moaning as the burning hot water consumed him, Tendou slide down the edge of the tub, his head lolling back and eyes closing. The heat felt amazing on his dully sore muscles. He relished in the moment as the stickiness of his skin melted away. Wakatoshi shuffled back against the other edge, spreading his legs to give Tendou some more room to spread out. They spent yet another lapse of time in pure silence, the only sounds were their steady breaths and the water dripping off the tub into the soaked towels. But this time it felt less tense so Tendou relaxed into it.

He could feel himself slipping into a semi-conscious state by the time the moment was broken. Tendou’s leg shifted and brushed against Wakatoshi’s inner thigh. They released an airy moan that had his mind snapping back into reality. Without opening his eyes just yet, Tendou did it again, purposefully this time. The water sloshed around when Wakatoshi wiggled a bit, a hard sigh falling from their lips. Breathing in the rising steam Tendou slit his eyes open and raised his head to look in Wakatoshi’s direction. Their gaze wasn’t on his though, instead, it was trained on the ceiling as they too had tilted their head back. 

Unlike him Wakatoshi’s eyes were still fully open, their arms laying along the edges of the tub. In all, it should be a comfortable and relaxing position but Wakatoshi’s muscles were tight, hard. He could see the veins popping with each flex. Sitting up and moving forward Tendou slid his hands up the exposed, dry section of Wakatoshi’s chest. Leaving behind glistening wet trails he continued up until he was gripping the back of Wakatoshi’s neck, pulling their head up to gain their attention on him. Their eyes were sad again and it tugged at something inside Tendou as he softly asked; “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

The answer was so blunt, so definite that it had Tendou blinking widely. He was about to move back to give them space again but Wakatoshi’s arms fell into the water with large splashes. They gripped Tendou’s thighs and pulled him forward. Wakatoshi maneuvered them until Tendou was in his lap, his knees against the porcelain floor, their chests flush together and Wkatoshi’s erection pressing up against his softened cock. 

Raising a brow Tendou released his hands from around their neck to gather water in his palms, brushing back his greasy hair with it. Water droplets fell down his face in weird trails but he just wiped at them. He gave his hips a roll, grinding himself up against Wakatoshi slow enough to give them a chance to stop him. They didn’t so he did it again gaining him another soft, airy moan. The sound shot a shiver down his spine and brought a twitch to his cock as blood began rushing south.

“Alright, no talking about it,” he whispered, leaning in to brush their lips together in a way that could barely be considered touching. “Want a distraction instead?” he gave a firm roll of his hips, pressed their chests together and grinned at the shudder he felt from Wakatoshi. 

“Distraction?”

“Mhmm. Lean back,” he pushed a hand against their chest to get them to lay back against the edge of the tub again. Wakatoshi went willingly. “Relax and…” kissing his way down their neck he lingered over the pulse point, sucking on it long and hard until he knew there’d be a mark left behind. Wakatoshi pushed his hips up causing water to fall over the side of the tub like a wave, his head fell back giving Tendou more room. He pulled off with a slick pop, licked over the deep red he left behind and pressed their hips together again. “Let me do all the work,”

He set up a slow pace. Raising himself up along Wakatoshi’s chest and falling back down. The air cooled his wet skin as he moved and the water reheated it in a contrast almost as wonderful as the friction he was creating between them. It didn’t take long for his cock to fill, becoming hard and pulsing almost painfully. From the way Wakatoshi gripped his thighs he guessed, and hoped, there’d be fingerprints left behind. As much as he loved marking the other, he absolutely adored having Wakatoshi’s marks on him. 

When his movements sped up just a bit he pressed into Wakatoshi’s chest as close as he could, closing any space there might have been. He tightened his thighs against theirs, shortened the length his hips rolled so their erections were firmly together the whole time. Wakatoshi’s hands slid up his legs to grip into his ass, pulling him in hard every time he rolled up. The water threatened to spill over again but neither one cared anymore. Their panting breaths mixed together as he leaned his forehead against theirs. Their moans grew in volume in sync, going from airy to panting and building till Tendou’s was high whines and Wakatoshi’s were deeper, vibrating their chests and bringing a whole new sensation of pleasure between them. 

“Sato-” his name died on their lips as Wakatoshi’s eyes fluttered shut, their hips stuttering up against his. He knew they were close, that they just needed that little bit more to bring them over the edge into bliss. Slipping his hands down Wakatoshi’s chest he curved his fingers so his blunt nails dragged over their nipples. He was rewarded with a gasp as Wakatoshi’s head fall back.

“Mmmm. Feel good babe?”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi breathed out. He was coming undone in front of Tendou’s eyes and though he’s seen it a hundred times before, and will hopefully see it a thousand times more, he watched on with a mix of awe and adoration that it was him who was undoing them. 

Wakatoshi’s face and neck were flushed even through his tanned skin. His eyes were squeezed shut so tight he had lines forming around the edges. His mouth was parted, hard, short pants fell past them. Their green-brown hair fell against their skin is wet-dry ombre strands.

“Good. You feel so good too,” he raked his nails over their nipples a few more times before dragging them down their abs. His thumbs swirled over their skin as he circled around to their sides, loving the way their skin broke out into little bumps as he went. Tendou bent his head low, laying his cheek against Wakatoshi’s. He nuzzled their cheeks together, his skin rubbing against the rough scruff. 

“So hard and so big,” he whispered into their ear. His hands moved up their back as far as they could go. Wakatoshi released a gutteral moan that left Tendou breathless for a minute as his movements stuttered.

“Bet you’d fill me up so well,” his hole clenched at the image he was painting with his words. The phantom sensation of Wakatoshi’s thick, pulsing cock inside him adding feul to the fire he’d started. One of Wakatoshi’s arms rose to hug around his back, their large hand curving up his neck and fingers burying into his tangled hair. It brought Tendou’s face closer to the ear he was whispering into.

“You’d stretch me out with your thick cock,” he raked his nails down Wakatoshi’s back as Wakatoshi buried his face into Tendou’s neck.

“Hit so deep inside me I’d be screaming for more,” his voice was becoming higher as he chased after his own orgasm. The pressure inside him building faster and faster. “You love it when I scream don’t you baby?” he purred. Or tried to, he’s not entirely confident it came out the way he heard it in his head.

“Ye-es.” they choked out, panting hot puffs of breath out against the skin of his shoulder.

“You gonna cum sweetheart?” 

“Yes.” they bit into his shoulder after the sharp reply causing him to moan long and low. His forehead slumped against their shoulder as he picked up his pace again. The lukewarm, almost cold, water sloshed back and forth in uneven waves. It fell over the sides and lapped at their overheated skin in a now erotic contrast that had Tendou wondering briefly why they don’t fuck in the tub more often. 

“Cum for me babe. Shoot your hot cum inside me,” he arched his back with each push forward, pressed his knees into the porcelain till it felt as if they’d bruise. “Fill me,” he demanded as he squeezed his thighs against Wakatoshi’s so hard his legs shook. “Give me so much of it that it leaks out, so it makes me crave it even when you’re not here,”

Wakatoshi released their grip on his shoulder as their head slammed back against the edge of the tub. A growl falling past their lips as they dug their fingers into his ass. The grip so hard and tight he felt the pricks of their nails digging into his skin. Their hips moved on their own, uneven and stuttering against his as he began tipping over the point of no return. Skin reddened with the breath they were practically holding and veins popping along their neck and arms.

“That’s it baby, give it to me. I want it, I want all of it. Please, please give it to me!” he begged, feeling his orgasm coming up fast. Their grinding became uneven and sloppy as hell, but he could tell it was going to be one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. And he’s confident that he could say the same for them. 

“Hgn!” Wakatoshi’s whole body tightened and stilled. The hand in his hair clenched, strands of his hair were definitely pulled from the root. Their arms clamped him so close that the act of breathing was difficult making his lungs burn with effort. Between them, he felt every twitch and pulse of Wakatoshi’s release. He was surprised that he could feel the warmth and slickness of cum as he kept grinding his hips down as hard as he could.

“God,” he gasped. “So good, it’s so so good baby. I’m so close,” 

Wakatoshi finally took a breath in, pulling deep, sharp breaths into his lungs. His eyes remained screwed shut but he was coming down from the blinding, white-hot pleasure coursing through him enough to shakily move. The hand on Tendou’s ass loosened it’s grip and slowly sipped between the cheeks. Rubbing his palm along Tendou’s lower back and curve of his ass Wakatoshi pressed his middle finger against Tendou’s hole. Circled it a few times before pressing the tip inside, pulling it out and repeating the action over and over. Going just a bit deeper each time, their palm digging into his back in a massage.

When their teeth grazed over his pulse point he came undone. His nail bit into Wakatoshi’s back so deeply that he could barely feel them moving down. His forehead slammed into their shoulder as he shuddered and shook violently. His toes curled, his eyes rolled and his hole clenched tightly around the finger still pressing in and out of him.

“F-fuck!” he whined as oversensitivity shocked through him earlier than he wanted it to. His body twitching and jerking sharply each time Wakatoshi pressed into him or their softening erections brushed. Far too soon Tendou felt Wakatoshi carefully turning him around so his back was pressed against their chest in the way they preferred when bathing together. His limbs barely worked and he shook with effort as he wiggled to get more comfortable. Wakatoshi’s hands smoothed back his hair from his face, pressing his cheek against his temple once the stray strands of red were pulled back. 

“I think-I ruined-your bath-sorry,” he panted out, hands smoothing down Wakatoshi’s thighs as he slumped heavily against them. He felt Wakatoshi hum, felt the slow shake of their head as his eyes drooped.

“Don’t be. You could never ruin anything,”

“Sap,” he snorted, sighing heavily when Wakatoshi’s arms wrapped around him. 

“I learned it from you.” turning their head they laid a kiss to his temple. Their thumbs swirled circles against the skin of his stomach. The water, what was left of it in the tub and not on the floor, swished gently with their movements. His muscles twitched at the attention, nerves still on edge and sensitive but the wave of pleasure was washing away. 

“I love you,” they mumbled into his hair, breathing in the smell of stale shampoo from that morning and sweat from the run. 

“I love you too Wakatoshi,” turning his face he pressed a light kiss to the corner of Wakatoshi’s mouth, frowning when they didn’t turn to capture his lips like usual. Pulling back as far as his overworked muscles would allow at the moment, Tendou studied their face. Sighing softly when he saw the same look from earlier spread across their features again. 

Meeting his eyes Wakatoshi sighed, knowing he was worrying Tendou. Knowing that Tendou wouldn’t ask again if he wanted to talk about it. But unlike the time before Tendou had come home, he felt ready to talk. Swallowing the thickness collecting in his throat he began opening up. Words slow and words carefully chosen.

“Kuroo did not realize we were dating…”

It took a long moment for the words to register in Tendou’s brain. Then he questioned he’d heard them correctly at all. But the serious, conflicted stare he was getting from the other told him he hadn’t misheard at all. A bubbling amusement began lifting the blissful haze lingering from his orgasm. It built up until he felt his chest quiver then shake as muffled laughter pushed past his lips. Wakatoshi raised a brow at him and it was all he needed before it was no longer muffled.

“Pff-hahaha! Seriously?” he flopped back around so his back was against their chest, his shoulders shook with laughter and his head leaned into their shoulder. A shiver rippled through him and he realized the water was now cold as well as gross.

“Yes,” they confirmed with a tone that had Tendou’s laughter dying. Sitting up he looked at them over his shoulder. 

“How?” reaching out he pulled the plug to release the water. Wakatoshi didn’t question him when he added to sit still, guessing that Tendou was going to restart a bath for them where they’d actually bathe.

“I do not know but…” Wakatoshi trailed off, the words tangling on his tongue as he tried to figure out the correct wording to use to describe the whole situation. It was confusing and it had hurt, though he doesn’t believe his teammates had spoken negatively or ill of him. At least not with the purpose of actually hurting him in any way. 

“But?” Tendou softly pressed when the time ticked by without a response. Wakatoshi watched him turn the water back on, splashing his hand under the stream as Tendou waited for the right temperature.

“He said he is unsure how he could have missed me dating someone,”

Tendou snorted as he replaced the plug. Wiggling back into place between Wakatoshi’s legs he hooked an arm up and around Wakatoshi’s neck, his fingers playing and twirling with the ends as he spoke.

“He’s not the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes Wakatoshi-kun.”

“He is not a-”

“It’s just a saying big guy,” he chuckled, scritching at their scalp before twirling a lock again. 

“Oh,” Wakatoshi leaned their head against his again, rubbing the scruff along his neck. Tendou hummed, laying his head back to give Wakatoshi more room to nuzzle. 

“That’s not what bothered you though,” Tendou didn’t word it as a question, didn’t need to. He knew without Wakatoshi saying it that he wasn’t bothered by the apparent unknown status of his romantic relationship. That is was something else sticking into the depths of his mind to the point that he just left after practice without another word to anyone.

“No,” he confirmed anyways in a whisper, his eyes closing as he hugged Tendou closer.

“You don’t have to talk about it,”

“I want to,” rubbing the tip of his nose along the curve of Tendou’s neck he swallowed hard again. The thickness still there but just being near Tendou was lifting a weight he didn’t realize was pressing him down.

“Okay,” Tendou’s arms laid on top of theirs. 

The water rose from their hips to their waist by the time Wakatoshi spoke again.

“It started a debate on how I would be as a boyfriend. Some comments were not rude but…”

“They made you feel upset?” his hand in Wakatoshi’s hair slid down to their neck. He gripped and circled his fingers into the tensed muscle beneath them, trying to relax them.

“Yes…” their forehead fell onto his shoulder as they went silent again. 

Tendou waited for Wakatoshi to continue but they didn’t. When the tub was filled again and the water turned off he leaned forward and turned, squishing himself between Wakatoshi’s legs and the sides of the tub so he could look at them fully with just a turn of his head. Wakatoshi’s head was still lowered, eyes trained on the water rippling around him. 

“Hey, listen to me,” he began. Repeating it when Wakatoshi still didn’t look up at him. It took him physically lifting their face up to meet his for Wakatoshi to look at him.

“You’re not just a boyfriend. You’re _my_ boyfriend and I love you. I love everything you do and everything you do for me. For me you’re perfect and that’s all that matters. Fuck what everyone else thinks,” pulling them in he met their lips together. It was just as sloppy as their grinding earlier but it still brought a thrilling electricity to surge through his veins and a warmth to fill his chest. They didn’t kiss back right away but Tendou didn’t give up. Moving his lips against theirs slowly, purposefully. Once he had them kissing back he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He was pulled into Wakatoshi’s lap again, arms circling his waist and holding him tightly. They pulled away with whispering sighs.

Tendou pecked their lips once more before moving back to look into their eyes. The mixture of negative emotions finally gone, replaced with the kind of look always reserved just for him. A look that had finally convinced him that when Wakatoshi says he loves him he means it.

“All that matters is that we’re both happy with how we are. Together. So, are you happy?” his heart sped up as he searched Ushijima’s eyes. He already knew the answer but his nerves never failed to get the better of him whenever he openly asked.

“Yes.”

“Good,” he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Swallowing against the heartbeat high in his throat as his anxiety began settling. Forcing a grin he reached behind Wakatoshi for his coconut shampoo. Pulling it into their view and wiggling the bottle back and forth. “Now that that’s settled. Wash my hair will yeah?”

Wakatoshi chuckled but took the bottle from him. Carefully moving from Wakatoshi’s lap he turned back around, hugged his knees and tilted his head back to wait for the pampering he’d requested.


End file.
